Sentimientos encontrados
by Arisahi
Summary: Taiga Aisaka es una chica de estatura baja ojos café & algo violenta a simple vista puede parecer algo de temer y lo es pero en realidad es tan dulce como la miel y tan tímida como la luna al salir cuando es de día un día llega un chico de nuevo ingreso llamado 'ryuuji Takasu' para ella fue odio a primera vista para el algo mas que había pasado en ese instante que cruzaron miradas
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 6 am, ella se encontraba entre sus sabanas esperando que sonara su alarma para comenzar su rutina de todos los días & así la fue, la alarma sonó y dio por comenzada la rutina de todos los días, salto de la cama con una mirada tan perdida como su aprecio por la humanidad y se apresuro al baño a darse una ducha, saco su uniforme, se vistió y arreglo su cabello se dio una leve mirada al espejo un poco deprimida ya que ella era de estatura baja, y según ella torpe.. bajo las escaleras rápidamente, de repente se escucho a una persona gritar..

-¡AISAKA!

-¿Tu?, que haces aquí minori?

-Vine a ver por que tardabas tanto,ya es tarde para la escuela!

-¿Qué?, como se supone que entraste?-dijo ella un poco confundida-

-Recuerda que me diste unas copias de tus llaves por si algo pasaba o se me ofrecía algo!-dijo ella con un tono alegre-

-Cierto, perdón lo había olvidado por completo.

-Vamos Taiga!, a la escuela!-reclamo mientras daba un salto-

-suspirando- esta bien vamos…

Después de ese pequeño susto salieron de la casa y partieron a la escuela, en el camino Taiga,no paraba de mirar a minori tratando de encontrarle algún defecto,pero NO para los ojos de taiga,minori era PERFECTA & tan bella como una flor de cerezo… minori noto que taiga la miraba & comenzó a incomodarse un poco.

-T-taiga…

-Da un brincon & retrocede-¡d-dime!

-P-por que me miras a-asi?! –se aleja-

-¿¡Que estas tratando de decir?!

-Kyaaa,no me mires asi!..

-Mi-minori! –va tras ella-

-se echa a correr hasta llegar al instituto-

-llega taiga tras ella-

-mi-minori! Yo puedo explicarlo!

-Jajajaja,no te preocupes taiga yo solo quería que corrieras por que ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde! –dijo ella en tono burlon-

-Minori mala!, no me hagas eso! No ves que no me gusta correr! –dijo mientras hacia un puchero un poco sofocada-

-lo siento taiga, pero ya se nos estaba haciendo demasiado tarde!

-es-esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!

-ESTA BIEN!

Entraron rápidamente al salón de clases se sentaron, minori miro a taiga pícaramente

-Taiga! ~

-M-mande?,p-por que me miras asi?!

-Que pensaste en ese momento eh?...

-¡Waaa!, ya basta minori! Deja de mirarme asi!

-jajajajaja, Taiga pervertida!

-se sonroja un poco molesta y reclama- ¡NO SOY PERVERTIDA!

-bueno, bueno.. ya calmate solo quería molestarte un poco!

-Pues basta! –sonrojada-

-Ya, ya!, la clase esta por comenzar

-Esta bien

La profesora entra al aula, pero detrás de ella viene un chico un poco o mas bien demasiado mas alto que la profesora y que todos los del aula, taiga lo miro como mira a todos los demás con excepción de minori, con una gran desprecio la profesora le pidió al chico que se presentara y asi fue..

-Mi nombre es Ryuuji Takasu,mucho gusto.

Profesora: B-bueno.. gracias por la presentación, toma asiento por favor –un poco desconcertada-

Luego de esa FABULOSA, presentación la profesora le pidió que tomara el asiento que estaba detrás de taiga,el de inmediato lo tomo mostrando gran interés en ese lugar, dio comienzo a la clase pero taiga notaba algo raro, alguien la observaba detenidamente, ella un poco nerviosa volteo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Ninguno, & el tuyo?

-Que no paras de mirarme.

-¿Algun problema?,Te molesta?

-Pues si, & MUCHO.

-Pues que mal, no deberías molestarte, se te aran arrugas & la verdad es que eres muy linda para eso.

-Se sonroja- c-callate takasu!, mejor metete en tus asuntos y dejame en paz!

-Ok, me meteré en mis asuntos y solo me enfocare en ellos.

-Me parece bien.

-te gustaría ser mi asunto?

-sonrojada da un pequeño salto de su lugar- C-CALLATE ESTUPIDO!, APENAS ME ACABAS DE CONOCER!,¡¿Qué TE PASA?!

-No lo se, no se que me pasa, tu belleza me atonta.

-¿Mi belleza?,¿tu tonto?,JAJAJAJA,lo único con razón en tu dialogo es que eres tonto.

-Eres muy linda.

-No, ahora dejame en paz.

-¿Te alegrarías si lo hago?

-Mucho.

-Esta bien.

-Al fin!.

Después de esa discusión incomoda, la clase termino & taiga salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible del aula, minori fue tras ella después de presenciar todo lo que había pasado en la clase.

-Taiga!

-¿Q-que pasa minori?, viste todo lo que paso cierto?!

-Si pues me siento al lado de usted tonta! –se rie-

-No te rias!, es algo incomodo lo que acaba de pasar decirme eso asi como asi,que le pasa a ese idiota!.

-no lo se, se veía que lo decía en serio!

-Pues me da igual.

-ya se que el amor no va contigo, pero conocelo dale una oportunidad!

-JAMAS,NUNCA,CERO,BYE,CAPUT.

-se rie- ¿CAPUT?

-Si,CAPUT.

-Que significa?

-es un insulto en alemán pero bueno!, el caso es que jamás me enamore de el o de alguien.

-Ay taiga, nunca digas nunca, recuerda que la vida te pude hacer una mala jugada!

-Ya cállate minori, cambiemos de tema que ya casi acaba nuestro receso.

-esta bien pero por lo menos cono…

-¡NO!,no kushieda,NO!.

-Aaaay,no me llames por mi apellido siento que regañan.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-esta bien, cambiemos de tema-hace un puchero-

-Perfecto.

-Bueno &.. como vas con las tareas?

-Minori, acabamos de comenzar el curso.

-se rie- Jejeje, perdón es que no sabia de que hablar

-no importa, ya casi tenemos que entrar.

Después de eso el timbre de la campana sono y apresuradas salieron corriendo al aula, al llegar se encontró con Ryuuji, bloqueando el paso de la puerta ya todos estaba dentro del aula, solo faltaban ellas y la profesora.

-¡MUEVETE TAKASU IMBECIL!-replico taiga-

-¿Por qué?.

-Por que tenemos que entrar a clases & tu pedazo de animal bloqueas la entrada.

-Que linda.

-¡CALLATE & DEJANOS PASAR!

-NO.

-¡Joder!, animal!, muévete!

-Lo hare …

-Aleluya!

-Si..

-si..?-lo miro enojada-

-me lo pides amablemente y con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Qué?!, te puedes ir mucho al carajo animal.

-Uuuuy, con esa boquita no conseguirás nada.

-Bastardo.

-veo que te quieres perder la clase, esta bien.

-¡NO!

-¿Entonces?.

-…. Minori no tiene la culpa, dejala pasar a ella.

-en eso tienes razón.

Ryuuji se abrió paso para dejar pasar a minori & volvió a su antigua posición para seguir molestando a taiga.

-Bien, me voy.

-¿Eh?!, te perderas la clase!

-¿Y?, ya minori paso, & no pienso rebajarme por una escoria como tu, adiós. –se aleja molesta-

Ryuuji se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba, no dijo nada.. solo sonrió & dijo..

-Esa chica en serio vale la pena….

espero les aya gustado,los capítulos serán algo cortos pero tratare de hacerlos mas extensos ..

GRACIAS ~(º-º~)


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente taiga llego a la escuela como si nada aun molesta por lo que habia pasado el dia anterior ryuuji estaba como si nada, de echo se le notaba muy feliz mas que el dia anterior,en seguida de que taiga entrara el aula ryuuji,tomo de inmediato su lugar,despues de todo,se sentaba detras de ella.

-hola! -dijo el muy sonriente-

-que quieres estupido?

-y ahora que te pasa?

-que me pasa? Despues de lo que me hiciste ayer quieres que este feliz?

-pues,la verdad si.

-y segun tu por que debería?

-que? Tiene que haber motivos para ser feliz?

-pues si.

-vaya,con esa actitud no llegaras a nada.

-ya callate estupido,dejame en paz.

-hey,tranquila por que tantos insultos?-reclama haciendo un puchero-

-te dije que te callaras,imbecil.

-ya,ya esta bien.

Despues de esa discucion sin sentido,el timbre de la campana sono dando comienzo al receso,taiga como siempre se dirijio aun arbol de cerezos que habia en el instituto para esperar a minori como lo hacia todos los dias para platicar y comer,luego de un rato llego minori con una gran caja de chocolates en manos.

-Minori! -taiga,traje una caj...

-caja de chocolates!-da un gran salto-

-jajaja,tranquila que claro que te dare!

-esta bien,dame dame dame dame!

-ya ya,ya se que te gusta mucho el chocolate!

Minori se sento bajo el arbol de cerezos junto con taiga y rapidamente abrio la caja de chocolates,taiga como siempre termino con la mitad de la caja de chocolates o mas bien con todo,dejandole a minori mas que 4 chocolates pero no pasaba nada,minori ya conocia muy bien a taiga y sabia que eso pasaria,ella estaba muy feliz pues el ver a taiga contenta ya era su logro del dia,despues de un rato se pusieron a platicar de cómo han estado esos 2 ultimos días de clases y de como pasaron sus vacaciones de repente dieron el toque de la campana y era hora de entrar de nuevo a las aulas, minori y taiga se apresuraron para no llegar tarde y evitar lo que había pasado el dia anterior, & asi fue lograron entrar al salón, todo iba bien, ryuuji se paro frente a taiga y ella se le miro mirando con un desprecio tan grande como su odio hacia todos & ryuuji sonrio & dijo…

-Que linda te ves hoy,Aisaka.

-d-deja de molestar &, c-claro que no!-dijo mientras se sonrojaba molesta-.

-pero mírate te pusiste roja,te ves aun mejor!

-C-CALLATE!, BASTARDO!,DEJAME EN PAZ!-aun mas sonrojada-

-Mmmm… oye.

-¿Q-Que?.

-tienes chocolate Ahí.-dijo mientras señalaba el poco chocolate que había cerca de su labio-

-¿D-Donde?

-Aquí.

Tomo su brazo la jalo hacia el, comiendo el poco chocolate que había cerca de su labio a punto de besar sus labios taiga se separo molesta, furiosa & sonrojada a mas no poder ella seguía inmóvil no podía creer lo que el había hecho el muy contento solo sonrió & ella replico…

-¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PEDAZO DE BASURA?!

-¿Qué parece que hago?, te ayudaba a quitarte el chocolate, malagradecida.

-¡ASI!, Ahora yo soy la mala no?.-dijo ella furiosa-

-Tranqui…

-¡NO!-Interrumpiendo a ryuuji- ¿Qué te pasa? Ya dejame en paz, maldita sea no se que intentas hacer o por que hiciste eso pero yo no soy esa clase de chica, por mi puedes irte al demonio!, ¡BASTARDO!, PERRO!, ANIMAL!, ESTUPIDO!, IMBECIL!, IDIOTA!, BASOFIA HUMANA!, ¡CAPUT!.

Después de ese arranque de ira de taiga, ryuuji se quedo completamente callado, de lo poco que llevaba de tratarla podía darse cuenta que ella se daba a respetarse muy bien, & que al parecer sabia otros idiomas, ya que ''Caput'' parece no ser del español, taiga tomo su lugar furiosa y tapo su rostro, minori se paro furiosa y fue donde estaba ryuuji, hay parado pensando en lo que había hecho.

-Hey tu.-dijo ella muy molesta-¿ & a ti que te pasa?

-Vaya, tu y ella siempre hacen esa pregunta?

-Contesta.

-Te dire lo que me pasa, esa chica grosera, enojona & malcriada tiene la culpa.

-¿La culpa de que?, ella, no hizo nada! Y menos a ti.

-Claro que si, hizo algo y muy importante.

-¿Según tu, que hizo?

-Me enamoro.

Minori se quedo perpleja a tal respuesta, no sabia que contestar, bajo la mirada & solo dijo…

-Hazla feliz, entendido?.

-Eso no me lo tienes que pedir, por que eso are.

-entonces no hagas cosas que la molesten!, la acabas de conocer.

-si en eso tienes razón creo que se me paso un poco la mano.

-demasiado diría yo.

-Esta bien ya, como sea crees que tenga alguna oportunidad?

-no lo se, depende de cuanto te esfuerces.

-dare el 100 %.

-Esta bien, pero si le haces daño a esa chica, te dejare traumas psicológicos de por vida.

-& tu?, por que la defiendes tanto?, TE GUSTA!

-jajajaja, no necesita gustarme para que la proteja, no digas tonterías ella es mi mejor amiga y no dejare que la lastimen.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-me alegra que todavía queden amigas asi.

-si, supongo que quedan pocas..

-si, bueno es hora de tomar lugares, pronto llegara la profesora.

-Si, buena idea..

Tomaron sus lugares rápidamente, taiga seguía con el rostro cubierto recargada en su lugar, ryuuji solo la miraba como siempre.. con una pequeña sonrisa, esa pequeña sonrisa que le causaba aquella chica tomo su hombro tratando de llamar su atención..

-Oye.

Ella se volteo y lo miro un poco mas tranquila..

-Que?

-Perdon por lo de hace rato.

-Ah.

-¿No diras nada mas?

-Como que?

Ryuuji suspiro y dijo...

-Mira, te espero hoy bajo el árbol de cerezos donde siempre te sientas por lo que e visto, después de clases,¿bien?

-Para que.

-Tu ves & Ya.

-e-esta bien pero si intentas hacer algo, te dejare heridas internas que no podras sanar nunca en lo que dices llamar vida, ¿entendido?

-Entendido-dijo el mientras se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa-

Ella se sonrojo al ver esa sonrisa que el tenia, no sabia por que ese sonrojo que le pasaba a sus ojos ese chico era un aprovechado y estúpido al por mayor, volteo rápidamente para no mirarlo y volvió a tapar su rostro ryuuji volvió a tomar su hombro para llamar su atención y dijo…

-Oye, algo mas.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Qué es caput?

-Es un insulto en alemán.

-Vaya, asi que hablas alemán?

-No, pero una amiga que vive en México me lo dijo.

-& que significa ese insulto?

-Nada que te interese-dijo ella mientras sonrio-

-¡Wooow!

-¿Qué te pasa?!

-SONREISTE! & MI TEORIA ES CIERTA!

-¿Q-Que teoría?

-Que te ves aun mas BELLA cuando sonries! –dijo el sonriendo-

-¡De-dejame!-dijo ella aun mas sonrojada-

-Ya,Ya! –con una gran sonrisa-

Después de ese largo tiempo que no llegaba la profesora entro y dieron comienzo con la clase, después de un buen rato dieron por terminadas las clases del dia.. era hora, taiga se dirijo al árbol de cerezos y el ya estaba ahí .. esperándola se veía decidido en todos los aspectos.

-Bien, ahora que quieres?

-Aisaka taiga.

-q-que..

-¡TU!, Me gustas!.

-¡¿E-eh?!-exclamo mientras se sonrojaba como tomate-

-Como haz escuchado, desde el momento que te vi me pareciste hermosa, decidida una chica que no había visto nunca antes, segura de si misma, Aisaka.. Me gustas.

No sabia que decir, estaba perpleja a tal confecion, era la primera vez que pasaba algo asi.. y al parecer algo le ocurria se sentía nerviosa, demasiado, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse, ryuuji no dijo nada después de esa confesión solo sonrio, taiga solo dijo…

-No me interesas, & no creo que logres interesarme, lo siento pero las tonterías del amor no van con migo.

-No me importa..

-Pero yo..

-Pero nada, no me importa si me lleva toda una vida, lograre que te intereses en mi, aun que sea lo ultimo & lo único que haga…


	3. Chapter 3

Había una brisa fresca, estaba ahí parados, frente a frente, cara a cara, ella estaba ahí parada.. todavía no se podía creer lo que el había dicho, el no sabia que hacer vio que ella estaba muy impactada asi que solo sonrio se dio la media vuelta y se retiro.. taiga solo dijo..

-Hey.

-¿Dime?

-Solo era eso?

-s-solo eso?

-si, eso.

-Amm.. si?.

-Bien.

Cada uno tomo su rumbo hacia sus casas, taiga estaba algo confundida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, ella se consideraba una chica Alérgica al amor, en cuanto llego a su casa se tiro en su cama sin nada que decir, solo pensando en lo que ryuuji le había dicho.. tomo la sabana y se enrollo hasta la cabeza hasta no dejarse ver nada mas que un pedazo de su cabello, taiga no sabia que hacer en ese momento no sabia que decir, pues ella no sentía nada por el y se sentia demasiado mal por no poder corresponder los sentimientos de aquel chico, que al parecer sufrió mucho de la manera tan fría en que ella le contesto, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos se quedo completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó pero un poco mas triste de lo normal, se vistió para ir a la escuela y se comió un trozo de pan, para no irse tan vacía del estomago ya que no tenia apetito, lo que era raro de ella, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al instituto, al llegar tomo su lugar lo mas rápido posible y tapo su rostro para que nadie la viera, estaba apunto de quedarse dormida cuando llego ryuuji.

-Buenos días, Aisaka.

-B-buenos días Takasu.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Tengo sueño..

-Esta bien.. & que haces?

-Morir de sueño?

-Que divertida.

-Dejame en paz

-pero.. si no estoy haciendo nada.. Oh! Por cierto..

-Dime?

-Hoy te ves mas linda que ayer.

-c-callate.

-Sonríe, hace que te veas mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, Aisaka.

-Callate.

-Callame con un beso?

-NO!, Que asco! –reclamo sonrojada- alejate de mi animal!, basura humana! Shuuu! –grito mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara-

Todos se quedaron asombrados al parecer ya se había tardado mucho en golpearlo, ryuuji se quedo ahí, tirado en el piso masajeando el golpe tan fuerte que ella le había dado en el rostro.

-Hey!, pegas fuerte para ser tan pequeña!

-No me subestimes.

-No lo hago.

-Bien.

El se levanto tomo su mano la jalo hacia el & con mucho cuidado la abrazo mientras susurraba a su oído ..

-Eres mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ella se sonrojo a tales palabras no sabia que decir, se quedo completamente muda, trato de zafarse pero la tenia aferrada a el, acaricio su mejilla tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella.. Taiga no sabia que hacer, no podía soltarse y cada ves veía mas cerca de ella a ryuuji, el siguió acercándose lentamente a su rostro hasta que dio un tierno beso a su mejilla un poco sonrojado, la solto y sonrio.. ella no se la podía creer, por un momento pensó que la besaría que el, justamente el, le daría su primer beso, seguía en shock pero se le veía tan sonrojada como tomate el tomo su lugar tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, al parecer muy feliz por lo que había hecho taiga salió corriendo del aula hasta llegar al árbol de cerezos donde ella siempre pasaba su tiempo libre en la escuela, pero algo paso vino a su mente lo que había pasado el día anterior estaba confundida, se paro y corrió sin descanso hasta llegar a su casa, tomo su computadora y entro rápidamente al navegador no sabia ni que buscar, ni que hacer la computadora era su única salida para no pensar en lo que había pasado, encontró una pagina al parecer una red social llamada ''FaceToon'' entro rápidamente a aquella pagina y se registro.

Puso una foto de perfil ella era una gran fan del anime, pero no quería poner fotos suyas en aquella red social, asi que decidió poner una de louise de un anime que había visto recientemente llamado ''Zero No tsukaima''.

Puso su nombre verdadero, eso fue lo único, decidió entrar a un grupo llamado, ''por los que nos gusta el anime'' rápidamente se presento y le respondieron rápidamente.

Parecían personas muy buenas en especial alguien llamado Kitamura & Una chica llamada Ami, le mandaron solicitud & ella no vio problema en aceptarlos rápidamente abrieron un chat grupal y comenzaron a platicar parecían buenas personas, incluso les platico lo que había pasado ese dia en el instituto, se sintió mejor pues ya se había desahogado y había sacado todo lo que tenia que decir se despidió de ellos apago la computadora y subió a su habitación para descansar después de ese dia tan largo.

Ya era otro dia.. ya era jueves faltaba poco para el fin de semana y la verdad no tenia ganas de ir al instituto pero tenia que, ya que si perdia algún apunte no podría estudiar para cuando hubiera exámenes.

Se arreglo, desayuno un poco y se dirigió al instituto se sentía mejor, pues platicar con esos chicos había sido muy agradable.. se podría decir que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la que hace mucho no portaba en ese rostro tan lindo que ella tenia.

Al llegar al instituto se encontró con minori corrió a abrazarla y ella correspondió.

-Taiga.

-Dime?

-Como te sientes por lo que paso ayer?

-Ah, preferiría olvidar eso…

-Esta bien, entremos ya, bien?

-Bien!, vamos!

-VAMOS!

Entraron rápidamente al aula mientras iban platicando de cómo habían sido los últimos días, omitiendo claramente lo que había pasado con ryuuji.

Tomaron su lugar, y comenzaron a repasar sus apuntes para no pensar en lo que había pasado, después de ellas entro ryuuji igualmente tomando su lugar y sin despegar su vista de taiga.

-Buen dia, aisaka.

-Que tienen de buenos?,Takasu.

-Pues que estas viva, y mas hermosa que ayer.

Ella guardo silencio no quería iniciar una discusión, solo volteo su cabeza ignorándolo completamente el se quedo callado admirándola como siempre, estar tan cerca de ella pero a la vez tan lejos.. el no se daría por vencido y su objetivo es ella, esa chica que lo desprecia, que lo maltrata, que por mas que lo rechace el luchara por ella.

-Defenderla de todos y de todo.

Espero les haya gustado gracias por leerme, se los agradezco mucho^-^/


End file.
